Breaking Me
by dancingdemonkiwi
Summary: Thousands of fans screaming your name. The rush! I feel so alive! The nught life brings out the real me! By day I am Okayama Aya, but by night I Ayame. Nobody knows who I am. They won't know. GaaraxOC a.k.a. AyamexSenritsu
1. Chapter 1

Thousands of fans screaming your name. "Amaya! Amaya! Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I stepped onto the stage. The crowd roared with excitement as I made my way to the microphone. I put my hands up above my head, "Are you guys ready?" I asked.

They screamed. "Alright! Let's do this!"

I twirled, my white dress swirling at my knees, my black hair whipping in my face.

_kirameite yurameite aoki yume mai hanatsu  
hana moe yuku _

_seijaku ni ochiru sora futahira no yume hanabi  
kanata ni tabidatsu anata mo mieta no? onaji hikari_

ga  
hanarete mo itsu no hi ka deaeru to shinjiteru  
mune saku omoi wo anata ni utau wa koe ga kikoeru?

setsuna ni hiraku sore wa HANABI

kirameite yurameite aoki yume mai hanatsu  
sakihokore haruka takaku  
mamori yuku sono omoi hitasura nari hibike  
hateru made semete tsuyoku  
kono hana moe yuku

I was jumping up and down, my bare feet hitting the cool stage.

_ikutsu mo no koto no ha wo itazura ni chirakashita  
tachi yuku mayoi wa shizuka ni kieta no asu ga_

mieteru?

setsu na ni hiraku sore wa HANABI

kirameite yurameite tsukami yuku yume no hana  
atashi no te wo kobore ochite  
negau mama kono omoi anata ni nari watare  
hateru nara semete tsuyoku  
kono hana moe yuku

_  
_I was dancing next to the harmonica guy. Dancing and shaking my head. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and his lips curved upward. I ran back to the microphone.

_  
setsu na ni hiraku sore wa HANABI_

_kirameite yurameite aoki yume mai agare  
itsu no hi ka meguri aete  
tsunagi yuku kono omoi itoshiki kimi watashi  
itsu made mo futari tsuyoku_

_kirameite yurameite aoki yume mai hanatsu  
sakihokore haruka takaku  
mamori yuku sono omoi hitasura nari hibike  
hateru made semete tsuyoku  
kono hana moe yuku_

"How was that? Was I good?" I couldn't help but ask. I wanted to please my fans. Want them to enjoy me. Leave the concert wanting to come back.

"Should we speed it up or slow it down?"

I heard a mixture of both.

"Seeing as I couldn't understand that, we're gonna slow things down."

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I was bouncing on my knees, swaying from left to right.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

Even when it was a slower song I still had ADD on stage. My dress was swaying with my body.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathHolding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

This is what I love. I'm not just a singer, I am an entertainer. I please the crowd. Something inside me just comes alive and I can express myself on the stage.

-3 1/2 hours later-

"Thank you soo much for coming out! Have a great day!" I exited stage right.

I was sweating and my throat was dry but the concert buzz was still in my stomach. A large hand with a bottle of water was thrust into my face.

"Drink up!" The deep, calm voice of my brother/manager, Hiro, came into my ear.

I groaned. "Hiroooo! I don't like water! Why can't I have some Gatorade or something?" My voice was scratchy and rough.

"First of all, you don't need any sugar, which Gatorade is full of. Second, do you hear your voice? It's rough and dry and Gatorade won't help. You have school in-," he looked at his watch, "-7 hours! Gatorade will keep you awake."

I groaned. " Fine!"

I took the water and took a huge swig. I mock gagged and Hiro rolled his eyes. We got into the car and Hiro told the driver out address. I could feel the buzz wearing off and my eyelids getting heavier. I fell against the seat and closed my eyes.

"Hiro wake me up when school starts." I remember mumbling before I went to sleep.

**That was just the prologue. I want your opinion first. What do you think? Oh! So you know. She lives a double life. By day she is Okayama Aya, but by night she is Amaya. Just so you know.**

**Ki-chan!!!**


	2. Sorry, Disclaimer

By the way, I don't own Naruto, and the songs were Hanabi by Ikimono Gakari and All Around Me from Flyleaf.


	3. Chapter 2

"Wake up!" Someone was shaking me.

"Go away! I'm sleeping!" I said back.

The shaking stopped which was never a good sign.

"Well Aya, seeing as you won't wake up…" Hiro trailed off and I heard a sloshing sound. "I'll just have to do this!"

Ice cold water soaked me through the thin sheets.

"You son-of-a-bitch! I'm gonna kick you in the face!" I jumped out of the bed, but he was already at the doorway. He grinned at me, grabbed the knob, and closed the door. I pounded my fist against it.

"Are you seriously locking me in my own room? Ass!" I said through the door.

"Get dressed!" his muffled voice bled through the door.

I groaned and shuffled to my closet. Sifting through my clothes, I found one of my favorite shirts; a black tank top with Hello Kitty in the bottom left corner. I pulled it, my dark wash True Religions, monkey socks, and black high-tops.

I sat at my vanity and brushed my mid-back light brown hair and put it in a high ponytail, my bangs flipped over my right eye. Putting the finishing touches, my mother's black earrings and black and purple heart-shaped necklace, I took one last look in the mirror. I looked exactly like my fate. Perfect nose, high cheek bones, and slightly pointed ears. I had my mother's insanely gorgeous blue eyes and full lips. I got up and walked down the stairs.

"Hiro, where is my 'kick (1)?" I called walking down the stairs, and boom! I tripped over my German Shepard, Ollie, and fell face first into the hardwood floor.

"Owwww! Ollie! Why the hell are you laying on the stairs! My forehead! Ollie!" He looked at me with those innocent big brown eyes. He laid his head his paws.

"Don't try and play that card with me. Go find Luna or something!" He still stared at me.

"Fine! Come here baby!" I hugged him and kissed the top of his head. "I love you! Now get out of here!"

I walked into the kitchen rubbing my forehead, but stopped when Hiro stuck a container with two bacon, egg, and cheeses'.

"Gracias! Which car are we taking? Yours or mine?" I asked him while munching on my breakfast.

"I will drive you there and drop off your car later. I'm heading out of town and I'll be back late."

"Kay." I took a swig of is tea. "Ollie! Luna! I'll see you guys later!"

I followed Hiro into the garage and hopped into the passenger seat. We drove out and headed down to Tokyo U. We pulled up, and I jumped out.

"Bye Hiro!"

"See ya'!" He pulled off quickly.

"AYA-CHAN!" The voice of my best friend Ino called from behind me. I turned to see her waving me over.

When I got over there, she frowned at me.

"What?"

"Why are you so pretty?" she pouted.

I rolled my eyes. Ino was a lot prettier than I. She had silky blond hair that reached her butt, long blond flip over her left eye, a gorgeous figure, and baby blue eyes. Guys drooled over her all the time. Even older men stopped to watch her.

"Shut up!"

"Hello my two lovely ladies!" A new voice came in.

Ino rolled her eyes. Kiba wrapped his arms around Ino and my waist.

"Aya-Chan, you're looking positively lovely today. What's the big event?" I playfully pushed him off of me.

"Nothing. I jut felt like it." My normal attire was a graphic tee and some sweatpants.

He turned his attention to Ino. "What about you my beloved. You're looking pretty hot!"

Ino was in a purple tank top and blue True Religion jeans with purple, black, and yellow adidas sneakers.

Everyone called Ino and me twins. We never ask what we're going to wear the next day, yet we always match. The hair style thing was a complete accident. I got my flip before I met Ino. It was really weird seeing someone with the same hair style. Rather awkward, actually.

"You don't look too icky today Kiba." I told him. He had on a black hoodie and baggy, faded black jeans with black nikes and his diamond stud earring.

Ino nodded. "You look… clean."

"From you, I'll take it as a complement." He grinned at her. Quickly he pulled her close and kissed her. She responded by wrapping her arms around him. I decided to sit down and read my mail. I pulled out my kick and scrolled through the mailbox for something interesting. I lay on my stomach with my legs in the air. There was something from Hiro.

**The ****Makuhari Messe Event Hall thanks you for the concert. Senritsu would like to do a duet with you. The choice is yours, yes or no.**

'Uggh! I don't want to deal with this right now!' I looked up to see Ino and Kiba still in lip-lock mode.

"Okay you two, break it up! We have class!"

They still didn't separate, so I put my foot between them on Kiba's stomach and wrapped my arms under Ino's chest and pried them apart. They broke away with a loud smack.

"Aya-chan! Do you mind?" Ino whined.

"Not at all, we do have class. Unlike you, I have a scholarship to maintain."

"Nobody told you to double major." Kiba grinned.

"Shut up! At least I can keep up with my schoolwork and extracurricular. You're just skating by."

"You're just jealous."

"Of what?" I snorted.

"Instead of keeping my nose in the damn books, I have a life and a girlfriend to share it with." He retorted.

"I'm not into girl's Kiba, except for Ino. That is one hot piece of ass." I playfully winked at her. She blew a kiss at me.

He chuckled, but continued with his ranting. "That's not what I meant. As many guys that ask you out, you're always working or busy. Like the guy last week who had the _Amaya_ tickets. You had to study or whatever. What are you always doing?"

Don't misunderstand our spat for an actual fight. We go through this every day. Honestly, he's right, but I'm too proud to tell him that. He doesn't know I'm Amaya, only Hiro and Ino. I'm not ready to tell him, nor anyone else. If I did date, I'm scared of what might happen if they found out. They might use me. Besides, I don't need a man in my life, I'm too busy.

"Lay off her Kiba. She doesn't feel like dating, so what? Just chill." Ino defended me like always.

"Let's just go to class." I said.

We all attended Tokyo University. I double major in Music and Creative Writing, and minor in Art. Ino majors in Fashion and Design and Kiba majors in Zoology, but he is really into dogs and canines. He _really _loves dogs, especially his puppy Akamaru. He keeps telling me that Akamaru was going to eat my dogs. Hiro graduated 5 years ago, double majoring in Business and Music. He was considered a prodigy. Graduating high school at the age of 16 and graduating college at the age of 21. He was now a successful manger, record producer, musician, and entrepreneur. He was a pretty important guy, not to mention a hit with the ladies.

My Creative Writing class was all the way in left wing of the school, which happened to be a 20 minute walk, 15 minute jog, or a 10 minute run, by why waste precious energy?

The cool November air put goose bumps on my skin. I hate the cold! I am a summer child! I hate the cold, but it does have it perks. The clean, fresh autumn air, the beautiful winter land of snow.

A duet with Senristu … He is supposed to be some snobby, too good, attention-seeking, bad boy. The only reason I would say yes is because:

He has a great voice

It would increase my fan base

He was hot

Um… did I mention he was HOT!!!

He had dark brown hair; one eye was green, one blue. He was 6'1 and had a _nice_ build. His voice was… enchanting, like he was trying to pull you into the song.

I admit, I am kind of afraid I'm going to fall into his little spell. He is known to be a ladies man, not a womanizer, but a hit with women. He knew how to play his cards and I bet with enough wooing, I'll probably go out with him. As fun as that sounds, I don't want it to happen because he also drops ladies in the snap of a finger.

**Bear with me people. I don't really know much about college life. I would go for more but I think my fingers are about to fall off.**

**(1) Kick- T-Mobile Sidekick**

**Ki-chan!!**


End file.
